Broken and insane, what can I lose?
by Pichicha123
Summary: Danny is captured by the GIW and they damage his development metavolism and is unable to grow up in mind and body, soon he goes insane and is put in a special asylum for meta-humans, he manages to escape into Jump City! What will the Titans do now?
1. Prologue

**Hello there! I had this idea a while ago and thought, Hey why don't you put it on Fanfiction already?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans, I have no idea who owns them but I can tell you it ain't me!**

****Prologue:

Raven gasped out of her meditation. She was breathing hard and sweating. What was that? She had been calm in her meditation, and then, something insanely powerful had all but gently pulled her out of the trance.

She looked at the cloak and realized it had been at least 3 hours since she had started meditating. She shook her head and resumed her position. Closing her eyes, she once again let herself go into the meditation and tried to grasp the source of the power.

Farther away in a specialized asylum for meta-humans was a young cloaked figure. It was a boy that looked to be 14 years of age, but was much older.

His body and mind never got older because of lots of damage caused to him by uncaring cruel humans. He was, like you might have had already guessed, mad.

Come, come, and let us see how the paths of this two cloaked teenagers may cross…

**DUN DUN DUN DUN!**

**Wow this came out well!**

**Hey! You there!**

**Yes! You! **

**See that button down there? **

**It's pretty isn't it?**

**Why don't you go on and click it?**

**Something magical will happen!**

**Maybe you'll be turned into a cartoon!**

**Maybe Starfire!**

**Or maybe something will explode in your room!**

**Just click here and see what happens!**


	2. Chapter 1: Escape

**Hello! Now what I want to say is that I want YOU people to go into my profile and VOTE for what story you want me to update! That's it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom OR the Teen Titans.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Escape<p>

Danny Phantom was patient 6182KM in the meta-human asylum. He hadn't changed much physically even if he had been captured 10 years ago. He was still 14 in body.

His mind was now just a big messy bunch of emotions and memories. He had been captured and experimented with by the GIW for 7 agonizing years, then they had accidentally let it out that he was half human to some social workers, and he had been taken away from that place almost immediately.

His room was small, and dark. He could use his powers but the room was surrounded by a ghost shield. So he could not escape. He knelt on the ground facing the corner with his eyes closed. He hadn't changed much; he still wore that same HAZMAT suit. Only that now, he had a black cloak that had his DP symbol in metal holding the cloak by the ends on the front (AN: Like Raven's, only that instead of the red circle thing his DP symbol).

Then the door on the far wall of the room opened. Danny turned around in confusion and a little fearful. The doctor walked in with a nurse holding a syringe. Danny stared at them as they approach him.

"Hey there Danny, how are you feeling?" The doctor asked kindly as he knelt down besides Danny. Danny cracked a shy smile, but now a day, none of those ever reached his eyes.

"Good? Well then, that's a good sign, tell me, have you been hearing any voices? I know you used to have lots of those episodes before." The doctor asked as he put a hand on Danny's head. Danny stiffened slightly, that was enough to give the doctor his answer.

"I see, but they haven't been as violent as before, if they had been then, you would have had called attention upon yourself." The doctor said frowning. Danny lowered his eyes, the voices that the doctor was referring to, were the ones that had tormented him every day back at the GIW agency.

Now they were less violent and frequent though, and they were easy to ignore.

Normally the voices were a male and a female that he used to know, like his mother and father, Vlad and Valerie, Tucker and Sam, even Dash and Paulina!

The female voice would always urge him to do things from killing himself to killing others, while the male would insult him and emotionally hurt him.

Many times in his reduced cage back at the GIW he found himself sobbing at something his father had said.

But this last incident had been quite unfamiliar. Sure the voices had been there, but this time they had been different voices he didn't know. He had heard a boy of around his age (AN: Danny considers himself a 14 year older) with a squeaky voice saying weird things like "No way! Are you telling me you've never played super monkeys 3? Well then! Better late than never! Hahaha! So here's what you do…", then a girl that talked in monotone had spoken to him as well "It's not your fault, you really shouldn't beat yourself that way…", then an older African American voice "Hey kid you okay? You don't look so good…", then a younger squeaky girly voice "I do not understand friend, why must you always remain alone...", and finally a young boy's voice "Who are you? What are your affairs in this city...?"

The weirdest part of it wasn't that he didn't know them, but that they were actually being… nice. Well most of them anyway. The last voice sounded angry for some reason, but angry in a sense that the voice had wanted to protect something, or someone.

Then the nurse approached them with the syringe.

"Okay kiddo, roll up your sleeve, I need to inject this." She said kindly, Danny hesitated not trusting the lady at all, but eventually nodded and did as he was told. The nurse injected the liquid into him and cleaned the wound.

"There you go, that wasn't so bad was it?" She said, Danny smiled as they left. Then right at the door the doctor turned around.

"Danny, call me if you hear those voices again, okay?" He said. Danny nodded. He gave a sigh of relief and closed his eyes. But his relief did not last long.

"Daniel." Danny turned to face the source of the voice with fearful untrusting eyes. Then he gave shy smile.

"C-Clockwork?" He asked hesitantly, the master of time nodded solemnly. Only now that did Danny notice that time had stopped, the doctor and the nurse were both frozen in the doorway. The master of time nodded and smiled in sympathy for the child he had taken as his responsibility. Danny stood up and walked over to Clockwork.

"Daniel, I am afraid, I bring terrible news." Clockwork said sadly. Danny stiffened.

"You see, when you fought Dan, he put in a curse into you, do you remember what happened after…" Clockwork didn't say it, but Danny knew exactly to what he was referring to. How could he ever forget?

_Tears streamed down Danny's bruised and blood stained face. He stood in the middle of the destruction. He could see the bodies of his friends and family. Sam was lying on her back and her head was turned to a side staring at him blankly,_

_Tucker was a few feet away, his body was torn to pieces, but his face still had that horrible terrified expression in it. Jazz was face down a few feet away, her body had been cut in half._

_And both of his parents lay together, their expressions; blank surprise._

"_No… No! No! No! No! No! This can't be happening!" Danny yelled putting his hands on his face. Then strong hands grabbed his arms and pulled them back with no effort, for Danny no longer had any strength._

"_Look at it Daniel, isn't it… beautiful? This is just the beginning of it, believe me, this is just the start of what you are going to become, I may no longer need you to survive, but believe me, your future is anything but a good one, I'll make sure of that, who knows? Maybe one day, you can join me." Dark Dan said into his ear, then his hands tightened on Danny's arms and he suddenly felt excrutiating pain cursing through his body, but he didn't bother screaming, he merely stiffened and whimpered slightly. _

_The pain lasted for a few more seconds, then stopped leaving Danny limp in Dan's arms. Dan smirked and let go, Danny fell to the ground uncounscouse._

Danny lowered his eyes.

"Daniel, the curse that has been put upon you, brings negative voices into your mind, if you ever get too close to someone, something terrible will happen an they will die and be added to the voices, then the voices that you are destined to destroy will speak to you in advanced, I am terribly sorry Daniel, I would have interfered earlier if I had just known, please forgive me." Clockwork said in sorrow, Danny's eyes widened slightly, but then he smiled, and this time it was a warm smile.

"You couldn't have known, you might be the ghost of time, but… something like this was inevitable, besides, I should be the one apologizing, I was the one who brought you into this, and I'm sorry." Danny said reassuringly. Clockwork couldn't take it anymore, he pulled Danny into hug startling him completely. The time freeze was cancelled and both doctors gasped.

After a few moments, Clockwork let go of Danny and held him by his shoulders.

"You know I will never abandon you, but this is something I cannot prevent, I am sorry, and yet, I want you to know, that I love you as if you were my own, goodbye Daniel, and good luck." Clockwork said.

"Alright ghost! Step away from the kid or I'll shoot!" The doctor yelled. Clockwork gave Danny a kind smile and then vanished into thin air. Danny collapsed to his knees.

"Danny!" The doctor cried as he ran towards his patient. He knelt down and checked for injuries.

"Are you alright? Who was that? What did he want? What's goin-" The doctor couldn't finish for Danny's hand shot up onto his neck and onto the pressure point making him uncounscouse. He fell over as Danny stood up looking like the Grim Reaper without the traditional oz (AN: Is that how it's called in English?).

He lifted his hand up and it glowed green at the terrified nurse.

"Forgive me." He whispered as he looked away and shot. Her scream was heard all the way down the hall. Danny walked over to her limp body and checked for a pulse. He sighed in relief when he found one, then with one last fleeting glance to his room, he closed went intangible and phased through the roof flying off into the night sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Well then, I just want to say that I need you people to update, like I said in my other story (Gunslinger Phantom Titan) I don't care about favorites or alerts, I care about reviews and updates, also; how do I activate the anonymous reviews?<strong>

**Okay then!  
>Review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 2: Loneliness

**Hello! Sorry for this being so late! Well enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Chapter 2:

Danny had been living in Jump City for 2 months now. His human body was still 14 as well. He was living in the park. He did odd jobs to get money to eat. For a crazy person, Danny was really normal; he got crazy thoughts sometimes, but always shook them of and continued doing what he was doing.

For example; on his first day in Jump City some thugs had tried to jump him in and alley. His mind had been screaming, _"kill them! Kill them now!" _It had been his mother's voice that had urged him on to do so, but he had kept his promise not to hurt anyone.

He had taken the beating from the thugs silently, not even a whimper of pain as he was left on the ground bleeding. The next morning he bandaged his injuries and walked off as if nothing had ever happened, after all he _had_ been dissected alive, this was nothing compared to the pain he had felt before.

He was currently on a tree, trying to get some sleep. He was in human form. He had dressed himself in baggy camouflage pants, a black double shirt (the kind of shirt that looks like you put a long sleeved cotton one under the short sleeved one), a black hood, black combat boots, and black fingerless gloves.

He looked up at the sky and sighed, he briefly wondered how his doctor and that nurse back at the asylum were. He closed his eyes in shame, he had to be violent, it was the only way out and the away from the lives of those doctors who cared about him and would be endangered by the curse.

He sighed and sat up. Looking down at the happy families and friends in the park he remembered the happy times with Sam and Tucker, and it made him kind of lonely. He smiled at the sight of a little boy holding his mother's hand as they walked along the park.

He let out yet another sigh and looked away. He didn't need that kind of thing; it would only endanger the lives of innocent people. He sighed, if only…

"Dude look out!" Danny barely had any time to gasp, let alone watch out. Something hit the back of his head. He plummeted to the ground fast, then his instincts and reflexes kicked in. His body twisted around till and he fell on his feet on a crouch. He straightened and looked over his shoulder to see 5 oddly dressed teenagers staring at him with their jaws practically hitting the ground.

He turned around to face them, well not quite since he had his head bowed and his hood down below his eyes. He looked down at his feet and saw a football. He smiled lightly and picked it up. He lifted it and smiled.

"Is this… by any chance yours?" He asked quietly but still in an amused tone. The one in the front that must have had been took a step forward, he was wearing an eye mask and a spandex outfit that looked like it had been designed by a street light.(AN: so many sh's in one sentence.)

"Yeah, sorry about that, are you okay? That was a bit of a nasty fall." He said. Danny smiled lifting his eyes from the ground for a moment allowing them to get a glimpse of his sad, knowing blue eyes.

"That's okay, accidents happen." Danny said, he tossed the football back to them. The largest one of them, a half robot dude, caught it. Then a girl with red hair, orange skin, green eyes that appeared to have no whites, wearing a way to short purple outfit _floated_ towards him and leaned in on him.

"Please, curiosity avails, what is your name? How old are you? Where do you come from? How did you get here? What is your favorite color? And do you wish to be my friend?" She asked each question without breathing and stared at him expectantly. Danny backed away slightly, a blush on his face for being so close to her.

"Uh… my name is Danny, I'm 14, where I come from doesn't matter, I got here in a lot of ways, black, and uh." Danny said insure of how to answer that. The girl grabbed him in a bone-crushing hug.

"Hello new friend, I am called Starfire!" She exclaimed. Danny coughed slightly, and she let go of him.

"Alright, girl has strong arms, care to share who I am meeting?" Danny asked. Spandex guy nodded.

"The name's Robin, this is Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, and you already met Starfire, we're the Teen Titans." He said. Danny nodded. They stood there for a few awkward seconds then Danny sighed

"Look, I don't want to interrupt you game, so go back to doing whatever you were doing." Danny said.

"Actually, we were headed to a pizza place right now, would you like to come? It's the least we can do after throwing you off a tree." Robin said.

"Uh… No thanks." Danny said, but then Cyborg grabbed him.

"Oh come on man, I can show you my baby." He said as he dragged Danny towards the sidewalk. So he really didn't have much of a choice.

Ones they were seated, Cyborg and Beast Boy started an argument about the food, which was really all too familiar to Danny.

"Meat Lovers!" "Veggie!" "Meat Lovers!" Veggie!"

Danny sighed, they were getting nowhere with this.

"Why don't you just ask for one veggie and the other meat lover and the rest of us settle for cheese?" He asked. The Titans shared glances and nodded. Once the pizza was there they began to eat, and the titans began asking Danny questions.

"So, Danny where do you live exactly?" Beast Boy asked.

"I live… around." He said reluctantly.

"Yeah, but where exactly?" Beast Boy asked annoyed. The Titans were staring at him expectantly.

"You're homeless aren't you?" Robin said from out of nowhere. Danny sighed and lowered his eyes.

"Thought so, where are you living and how are you eating?" Robin asked. Danny smiled lightly.

"Busted, yes I am homeless, as for your questions I don't see why I should answer them, after all I barely know you." Danny said.

"And yet you are here sharing pizza with us." Robin said.

"Seeing as you practically dragged me here, I don't think I had much of a choice." Danny chuckled. Robin glared at him slightly and Danny smirked. After a few seconds he sighed and looked at his wrist pretending to have a watch.

"Oh! Look at the time! See ya." Danny said then he ran off fast.

"Wait!" Robin called after him and ran off. Danny smirked and went into and alley. Robin smirked, knowing the city like the palm of his hand he knew that was a dead end. He ran into the alley and gasped when he saw nobody.

"What? Where did he?" He sighed in exasperation, but then smirked, it was a good thing he had been paranoid an put a tracker on Danny.

"_I guess I'll just have to see you tonight."_

**So! How am I doing? Please review! Oh and there is a poll on my profile, please go to it and vote for what story you want for me to update most urgently.**


	4. Chapter 3: In the Flesh

**Hello! Sorry that this is so late! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Danny Phantom.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:<p>

Several hours later Danny walked across the streets of Jump with a depressed air, sure he had acted pretty normal around the titans, but that took effort especially coming from someone who had, had double personalities and had diminished it to bipolarity.

He hung his head low letting his dark bangs cover his eyes, his hands in his pockets and his pace slow. He felt so… worthless. Everything around him made no sense to him, life made no sense, he smiled as a bitter chuckle escaped his lips, and still here he was trying to protect the lives of others even if they were all pointless, it could have been so easy to let the titans be-friend him then and there, but no, he couldn't let them, he would eventually end up hurting them.

He gave a sigh and decided to hit the sack already, he'd probably feel better in the morning when his brain decided to switch to regular person mode. He walked moodily towards the park, he kept balancing on one foot for a few seconds before placing the other one on the sidewalk, it looked like he was drunk or something, so various people brought their children closer to themselves.

He stumbled through the street until he reached the park. He sat down on the nearest bench and let his thoughts finally wander. He briefly wondered what Robin had thought when he had disappeared in the alleyway; he probably had been shocked and annoyed.

Danny sighed; Robin seemed like the type of guy who couldn't stand not knowing things that he's spend countless night's awake thinking about whatever was bothering him till he finally couldn't take it and would dig the hole in the business till he got to the treasure at the bottom.

_But not all treasures are good_, Danny thought to himself. A depressive wave overcame him as he sighed. He slouched slightly and sighed bitterly. He distantly remembered his mother, how she had tried, time and again to connect with him… and how she had spent so much time trying to dig into his secrets and connect with him, but never truly reached the treasure at the bottom.

He lowered his gaze and hunched over slightly. His eyes began to water but he blinked them away. He smiled bitterly and looked up into the sky. His eyes widened as he realized it was already night. He gave a small sigh and lay down on the park bench with his hands behind his head as a pillow.

He closed his eyes and prepared to submit to the darkness when suddenly…

"So this is where you've been sleeping? I imagined something a little better after all that mystery act you put over there." Danny didn't even bother to open his eyes.

"What can I say? If I can lay down on it, it's good enough for me." Danny said letting a small smile grace his lips.

"You think that's decent way to live?" Robin asked from above him. Danny's smile widened but he didn't show teeth as he sat up.

"It's hard, but it's fair." He said as he opened his eyes to look at the _older teenager. _Robin had a frown on his face, clearly confused.

"How is sleeping on a park bench _fair_" Robin asked as he sat down next to the smiling teen. Danny laughed lightly and leaned back.

"I consider it pretty fair; at least I'm not dead." He said. Robin raised an eyebrow at the homeless boy's strange behavior.

"That's… an interesting point of view." They sat there awkwardly for a few seconds, and then conveniently Danny's ghost sense went off surprising him but giving him an excuse to leave.

"Hmm… it would seem as though I must leave now, I'll see you around then" Danny said with a smirk as he got up and walked away.

"Hey! Wait a second, I'm not done talking to you" Robin said as he walked behind him. Danny chuckled and proceeded to run down the street. He could hear Robin yelling at him from behind and he had a sudden urge to laugh out loud at his antics.

He ran into an alley way and turned invisible. Robin ran past him, unaware of his snickering target standing right in the middle of the alley way.

Danny smiled to himself again before putting on his best poker face for the job. He transformed and let himself become visible. He was surprised to see his hood was down so he pulled it up. _Maybe I should keep my guard up when I'm with the Titans, or at least until I leave Jump City which should be soon considering that boy wonder has taken a special liking to me apparently._

With that he took off into the air to look for the ghost that had triggered his ghost sense, and he didn't have to look for look. Inside a warehouse was none other than Mr. Greatest Hunter of the Ghost Zone. Danny sighed and decided to see if he could get Skulker to back off without destroying half the city, the last time they had fought had been back in Amity and that was almost 10 years ago!

Surely he couldn't still be obsessed with getting his pelt on his wall. He silently slipped behind Skulker and decided he wanted to scare him a bit

"Heyya Skulker long time no see!" Danny said as he pushed Skulker roughly. Skulker cried out in surprise as he fell to the ground with a crash. Danny laughed lightly as Skulker.

"Who are you? How dare you interrupt Skulker the Greatest Hunter in the Ghost Zone?" Skulker asked indignantly, only now did Danny notice the trembling red fire ectopus on the ground pinned by a sharp knife on one of his tentacles.

Danny blinked then used his telekinesis to lift the knife away, the ectopus seemed to purr in relief but didn't stay long to show its gratefulness and phased through the wall. Skulker watched the whole thing in horror but then turned to Danny with an enraged expression.

"What was that for? Do you have _any_ idea of how rare and valuable that ectopus was? There are only 4 element ectopuses in the whole Ghost Zone and that was the FIRE ONE! How dare you interrupt me?" Skulker yelled as he advanced him. Danny chuckled and smiled under his hood.

"Now, now Skulker I doubt that an ectopus is more important than the ghost you had been killing yourself to turn into a carpet 10 years ago back at Amity, ne?" He said, using the Japanese "ne" part he had learned from one of the transferred scientists at the GIW facility. It only took Skulker a few seconds to connect the dots.

"…Whelp?" Danny smiled and tilted his head to the side cutely.

"In the flesh."

* * *

><p>…<strong>eh… about the "ne" thingy, sorry, I just couldn't resist! Danny is going to be one bizarre little bastard, so those of you who don't like that please go up to the exit button on the corner and keep your bad thoughts to yourselves.<strong>

**Those of you who like my story, please REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 4: Wilted Flowers

**I own nothing**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4:<p>

"…_Whelp?" Danny smiled and tilted his head to the side cutely._

"_In the flesh."_

They floated there an awkward silence stretched between them. Skulker stared at Danny wide eyed while Danny floated in the air smiling at his confusion. Then with a soft whirl of machinery Skulker stood up, approaching Danny, slowly, almost as if he thought he was a hallucination, or a trick.

Finally after surveying him for a few seconds, Skulker frowned.

"But how?" Danny smiled cheerfully

"You underestimate me! Well, not really me since I was stuck in a cage hallucinating and hearing voices when social services came along and stuck me into the asylum until I escaped." Danny chattered happily. Skulker stared at him.

"You escaped from an asylum?" He hesitated when he asked this question, seeing as the halfa had obviously changed.

"Yep! So! Tell me, how is everyone doing? You and Ember still together?" Danny asked as he floated to the ground. Skulker followed suit, curiosity increasing with every second.

"Yes, actually we got married a few months after you left." He answered lifting his robotic hand that now wore a replica of the real ring he was wearing inside the suit. The halfa smiled, seeming not to notice the mention of his imprisonment and if he did, he chose to ignore it or simply not care.

"Congratulations! Sorry I couldn't be there for ya, but you know how it is. Speaking of that, how's Vlad doing? Word around the cells back at the lab was that he died or something." The halfa commented nonchalantly, as if they were talking about the weather.

"No, Plasmious is not dead; he just made everyone think his human half was dead, chemical explosion see." Skulker explained, watching the boy's reactions closely. Danny merely smiled nodding in appreciation.

"Ah, yes I suspected he'd do something like that, not like him at all to go down without a fight, how's Amity?" At this Skulker paused, remembering the boy's protective nature over the town.

"It's fine, never been better."

"It's been invaded by ghosts right?" Skulker raised an eyebrow at this, so the boy wasn't all that stupid.

"Don't worry, I got past my hero phase about five years ago, the wonders of shock therapy, you should try it sometime." Danny picked up a small box from the storage room and shook it, placing his ear on the side of it like a child during Christmas trying to guess what was inside a present.

"Oh really? Then why did you stop me from capturing that ectopus." Skulker asked annoyed.

"Not having a hero complex doesn't mean I approve if animal abuse." Danny winced as whatever was inside the box shattered, he put it back down and backed away, pretending it wasn't him.

"Well then, I'll see you around then?" Skulker asked hesitantly, thinking that Plasmious might want to know about this. Danny didn't seem to hear him, as he was leaning over an oddly shaped flower pot.

"Goodbye then." Danny merely grunted, seeming to be fascinated by the wilting lilies in the pot. Skulker then left, thinking of the change on the boy's demeanor when it occurred to him. How was the boy still a boy and not a 24 year old man?

He turned back, intent on asking just that, but when he arrived, there was no sign of him. Skulker gave a sigh, looking around the room. He stopped abruptly, eyes widening. Weren't those flowers dead a few seconds ago?

* * *

><p><strong>Lol! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Also, I have a poll in my profile, make sure you look at it.<strong>


	6. Chapter 5: Little Badger's Sake

**Hope you enjoy this EpikalStorms, it was written all for you**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5:<p>

A dark figure stood in an abandoned study room in a huge mansion in Wisconsin. An old man stood there. His eyes wide with disbelief as he clutched the phone to his ear.

"… He's alive?" He whispered quietly. The ghost on the other line grunted positive. Vlad dropped the phone to the ground staring at it wide eyed. His bearded face and long messy white hair contrasting with his ripped clothes.

He fell to his knees, tears of joy sliding down his cheeks as he laughed. Laughed for the first time in so long. He shakily reached up onto his table and grabbed a framed picture, that of a young boy and a red headed woman, smiling at the camera.

Vlad caressed the boy's face with his thumb for the first time believing that perhaps there really was a God somewhere in this accursed life. He hugged the frame to his chest and looked up to the ceiling tears still sliding from his joyful face.

"Thanks you" He whispered. Then with the air of a man with a mission, he straightened grabbing the phone.

"Skulker, are you still there?" Vlad asked his voice now full of confidence and the long lost business man in him coming back to life.

"Yes sir I am." Skulker's voice had a startled tone to it not expecting the radical change.

"Tell me about Daniel, how is he?" Vlad eagerly inquired expecting to hear about Daniel becoming an adult.

"He seemed fine to me, healthy at least." Skulker spoke hesitantly, knowing his boss would probably not like what he had to say.

"What is that supposed to mean Skulker?" Vlad snapped sharply.

"Vlad… Phantom is... he hasn't aged a day Vlad."

"What?" A pause.

"I saw him at a warehouse just a few hours ago…" then Skulker recounted his encounter with Phantom. The cloak, his characteristic cheerfulness that had seemed so out of place after so long, his casual approach to all he had missed, the fact the boy had not aged a day and didn't seem to mind it at all.

Vlad took a moment to take all of this in. The boy had been harmed. That much was clear to him; the GIW had broken his metabolism, the cheerfulness suggesting insanity. They had abused him to the point of insanity.

Vlad clutched the phone as his hand shook with rage when the call had ended. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes they showed determination. He was being given a second chance, a new opportunity to do things right.

He would do it right this time, for his own sake, for his little badger's sake.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it! Review please!<strong>


	7. Chapter 6: Dipstick?

**Okay, upon request by EpikalStorms, this chapter is for you but you owe me two of them!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

><p>Chapter: 6<p>

Robin ran, pursuing the long gone teenager that had escaped him only a few minutes ago. He stopped abruptly panting. He took out his communicator checking for the boy's location only to find that the boy had somehow managed to block the signal.

He growled in frustration. He had almost gotten him! He had little time to lament his loss, as his communicator beeped a second after. Robin growled frustrated by the inconvenience but answered the call.

"What is it?" He asked irritably as Cyborg's image appeared on the round screen.

"Trouble down town, some crazy blue lady with a guitar showed up, she's destroying everything! Whoa!" The screen went blank with static for a second before Cyborg reappeared this time he appeared to be hiding behind the T-car.

"That was close, Robin this chick's insane!" Cyborg winced as the background shook and a loud stream of screaming and swearing along with a few explosions.

"I'm on my way." Robin changed direction going back to the park and to his motorcycle unaware of the presence watching him from behind.

(Line Break)

Phantom tilted his head watching, invisible, as an older looking Ember, but no less of a rocker, destroyed buildings and made craters on the sidewalk as she clobbered the Titans. He had to hand it to her, her fighting style had gotten better, no longer did she only rely on her guitar but actually fought with her fists.

Phantom was currently sitting cross-legged on one of the undamaged tables at the local Starbucks. He sipped a cup of coffee that had miraculously survived Ember's temper tantrum. He rolled the bitter tasting liquid in his mouth and grimaced as Cyborg slammed against a wall near him.

He winced as Robin was thrown off crashing into a pile of trash in an alleyway. Again he grimaced as Raven crashed into Starfire after failing to cast a spell with her incredibly long incantation words. Then Beastboy attempted to wrap his tentacles around Ember only to be phased through and thrown aside.

The smoke cleared and Ember stood, the sole victor, as the Titans attempted to stand feeling more beaten than the time Terra had almost destroyed them. Then the sound of clapping filled the air. The Titans looked around trying to locate the source.

"Bravo! Bravo! What a wonderful show this has been Ember!" the voice of a teenage boy exclaimed from nowhere. Ember's eyes widened and she looked around, ready to fight the mysterious new comer.

"Who is this?" She demanded as she pointed her guitar around trying to find the source.

"Hmm? Oh do pardon my rudeness" At this a cloaked figure materialized from out of nowhere, sitting cross-legged on the table Cyborg was using for support. Cyborg jumped back with a surprised yelp falling on his behind a few feet away.

The figure ignored him proceeding to sip at a cup of coffee he seemed to have with him. Cerulean neon green eyes scanned the destroyed street a wide smirk plastered on his face. Ember frowned lightly.

"Who the hell are you?" At this the figure froze but then put the cup down sliding from his seat on the table and putting a hand on his hips pouting slightly.

"Really Ember, I'm surprised you didn't recognize me, after all you did sort of hate me to the ends of hell a few years back when I defeated you in Amity." It took a minute for Ember to connect the dots.

"… Dipstick?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well you owe me Epikal, you better have my TWO chapters ready for me.<strong>


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Danny Phantom.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7:<p>

The scene was silent for a few seconds. Danny smiled amiably sipping at his coffee in content silence waiting for Ember to snap out of it. He gave an internal sigh gazing at the Titans who were letting a perfect opportunity for attack go rather carelessly.

He moved the cup making the coffee move in circles and sighed audibly. He put the cup down and stepped onto the pavement.

"Honestly, this is the second time this has happened to me in one day, I can't say that's encouraging. By the way might you be looking for Skulker? I just saw him in a warehouse a few miles west from here." Ember blinked her stance slackening.

"What the hell was he doing over there? And for that matter what are _you_ doing here Phantom? We all thought you were dead." Ember took a few steps forward ignoring the fact that the Titans were watching their little conversation.

"He was terrorizing a fire ectopus said it was unique, and as for me" Phantom gave a casual shrug "I've been out of the system for a while." Ember raised an eyebrow shifting her weight to one leg and crossing her arms.

"What do you mean "out of the system"?" The only response she got for that was another shrug. Ember opened her mouth to demand more when suddenly a blue ray sent her flying off. She cried out as she slammed against a mound of rubble and disappeared into it as some of the rubble at the top dislodged and crashed on her.

Phantom raised an eyebrow and turned to look at the Titans who were now assembled in the classical hero team pose with their leader standing proud in the middle and the rest spread out around him in battle stances.

"Sorry to interrupt your little reunion." Cyborg snarled as he pointed his arm cannon at Phantom. Phantom sighed again irritated. Suddenly the mound of rubble exploded making the Titans shield themselves and Phantom turn intangible.

Ember's eyes glowed angrily her body radiating power and her hair going aflame in every direction.

"That's it! I'm going to crush all of you dipsticks!" She screeched enraged. Phantom then lifted a hand and she paused.

"Does that include me?" He inquired innocently. She paused, her expression going from enraged to contemplative.

"Not unless you try to stop me" She finally concluded. Phantom smiled and moved out of the way bowing slightly with his arms posed in an inviting gesture.

"Then be my guest." Ember smirked and her hands lit up with fire as she gave a loud battle cry and lunged at the Titans. Phantom watched from the sidelines cringing, wincing, and grimacing as he watched as Ember single handedly defeated the Titans, AGAIN, with little effort.

Finally she left shooting a final ghost ray at Beast Boy who had been exclaiming about her running away like a coward. The Titans lay there for a few seconds stunned before being brought back to reality by a sound.

Phantom was laughing.

The Titans stood turning to the cloaked figure that was currently laughing hysterically clutching at his stomach and pound the table he was using to support himself so as not to fall over from his cackles. The Titans watched, first confused than thoroughly annoyed as he laughed to their faces.

Finally having had enough Robin stepped forward, or more like stomped forward.

"Enough! Who are you? What are your affairs in this city?" Suddenly Phantom froze. Under his cloak his eyes went wide. He slowly rose, his head lowered and turned away.

"What…" He swallowed, his hand rising to his chest where the dread had collected into an overwhelming weight.

"What did you say?" His voice quivered slightly as he spoke in a quiet almost whispery voice. Robin stood there, startled by the sudden change in demeanor but recovered quickly, glaring at the person who could have helped them but merely stood by and then laughed.

"Who are you and what are you affairs in this city?" He repeated not knowing the terrifying effect those simple words would have on the other. Phantom swallowed again his breath quickening. Not even here, so far away from Amity could he escape.

He shook his head trying to think of a solution. The first thing to do at this point was walk away and stay as far away from the Titans as humanly possible and more. The next thing to do was cover his tracks and disappear. He had been foolish to appear to anyone even if he had known them before, but he had been over confident in his ability to simply blend in.

Phantom cursed his stupidity before turning to the Titans his expression grim but otherwise unreadable.

"I am no one of importance, my affairs in your city are of equal value but if you must know…" He struggled to come up with a good answer.

"I am merely a nameless traveler and your city would be a resting point in my route and I shall be gone soon enough." With that he allowed his invisibility to cloak him and closed his eyes and disappeared never to be seen again…

Or so he though.

(Line Break)

Deep in a cave under the surface, its exact location unknown, a dark figure with a one eyed mask watched a monitor, interest shining in his one visible eye. A cloaked figure on the screen seemed to have caught his attention.

For what reason nobody but he knows, but he watched the person intently his eyes following his movements with rapt attention. He finally leaned back as the figure disappeared. He had seen that person before, not directly but he recognized him.

He sat there in deep thought mulling over the recent events. It was odd how familiar the boy seemed and yet not so much, like he was related to something that he had perhaps heard at some point or invested time into when he was younger.

Slade leaned forward for a moment watching the screen as it replayed of its own accord. His eyes widened as he realized just who he had captured on camera and a smirk made its way to his hidden lips. This could be useful, very much so. Such a powerful individual yet so very unstable would be very useful to him if he played his cards well.

But how would he get him to play the game when he had so long ago decided to quit? And then there was the problem that if he did get the boy to play then he would choose the side opposite to him, given his past. He sat for a while contemplating his options, before an idea rose.

He smirked again this time reaching for the dial phone next to him. He pressed the phone to his ear listening as it rang.

"Guy in White agency, may I help you?" Slade smiled.

"Yes, I may have some information on an escapee; does the name Phantom mean anything to you?" A pause, Slade smirked. Sometimes it was just way too easy.

* * *

><p><strong>Well EpikalStorms this is your chapter, I shall be expecting mine soon. And before you complaint that you had to write to in a row I am going to point out that I did the same before you did so we're even and back to our regular arrangement.<strong>


	9. Chapter 8: Forgotten

**Here ya go EpikalStorms. I expect a plot developing chapter from you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8:<p>

Phantom officially hated his life.

Or at least he hated it more than he usually did. He knew that there would be consequences to his actions with the Titans sooner or later and had expected quite a bit of trouble. What he hadn't expected was the sudden appearance of GIW agents in the city and a number of agents all around the area around the city only a few hours after.

His plans to leave the city were immediately crushed by the fact that they were holding the city in an unofficial siege. GIW agents roamed the city blending in with the crowd, not nearly well enough to hide the fact that they were there but enough not to arouse suspicion from the local heroes.

Phantom could always resort to violence to get out, but that would hardly help him in the future. As far as he knew they weren't searching for him but for Skulker and Ember. However something told him that was a lie, they knew he was there and were waiting for him to foolishly make an appearance.

Phantom smiled to himself bitterly as he gazed down at the children playing below the tree branch his was standing in invisible.

"_Not likely_" He thought. He leaned against the tree trunk assessing his options. The GIW would try to be as discreet about the whole thing as possible since legally they no longer owned him and had no right to take him into their labs.

If word got out that he was in Jump the social services would immediately put on an order for the GIW to capture him and return him to the asylum. However if word didn't get out that he was in Jump the GIW would either find him and take him back to the labs to be experimented on like a lab rat all over again or not find him and leave.

But that could take days, months even considering the amount of spectral energy in the area. So he would have to wait. And yet he couldn't wait, he had to get away from the Titans before any of them got hurt. Sure he didn't know them and they didn't know him but he had to protect them. It would never happen again, ever.

An explosion shook the ground. Phantom lifted his gaze to look at the small crater a few feet away on the concrete. A giant machine rose from the ground. It looked like a heart beating and convulsing as it turned to face its opponents.

Speak of the devil. The Titans lunged at it shooting rays at it and beat the thing back down then pummel it into pieces. Phantom winced at the amount of damage to the property thinking back to his own disastrous battles in his hometown.

However the citizens of this city didn't seem to mind that half the street had been demolished. They were clapping, cheering for their heroes in adoration. Phantom smiled. They weren't total freaks of nature like he was, they each had a categorization, and there was an explanation for their existence that gave them the option of being evil or good.

For him there was only the fact that he was dangerous and evil, hell bent on causing humanity pain. His very existence was a contradiction to everything scientists knew and for that he deserved to be treated like a lesser being, a specimen to be abused and exploited till nothing but data was left.

He smiled lightly looking up at the sky. And perhaps he was, maybe he did deserve everything that had been done to him throughout the years. He hadn't been able to protect those he loved most, he'd let them die a painful gruesome death with no dignity. Just a brutal slaughter remained as a memoir of them.

No one acknowledged that the Fentons had once been a happy family. No one remembered Jack Fenton's loud jolly personality how he would yell out "GHOST!" at the slightest disturbance, his erratic driving, the huge smile and joy filled blue eyes almost like a big puppy full of energy and life just waiting for a chance to play.

Maddie Fenton had been a mother in nature, a protector, a scientist. She had offered support to her children and had always been nice to everyone. He cooking had been both excellent and monstrous. No one remembered the beautiful woman who had dedicated her life to keeping her town safe, her children safe.

Jazz Fenton had been a prodigy and a genius, an aspiring young woman that served as an example for the community. She had always worked hard at everything she did and always tried to help others even if she was bossy at it. She wanted to be a psychiatrist. She always wanted to help others and was optimistic about it even when things went wrong. Always looking after her little brother no matter what and accepting him for what he truly was.

And yet they were forgotten. Victims, bodies, corpses nothing more really.

Mr. Lancer was a teacher at Casper High. An old fashioned man with a habit of picking on students. He was a well-meaning man with an interest above average for his student's futures. He had cared for each and every one of his students and had always been there for them even if they didn't know it.

Tucker Foley, a techno geek. He had been on the lower part of the popularity chain. A good student but much to obsessed with technology for his own good. He could hack into any computer or system if given the right tools. A loyal friend always there for those who needed him. A meat lover, never very good at sports.

Samantha Manson a Goth girl and an extra recyclo vegetarian. She had been a nature activist, always with a new plan to protect nature. She saw the world in a way other people couldn't understand. She was rich and yet she chose to stay at the very bottom of the popularity chain. She knew who her true friends were and was tough and stubborn. Despite being a Goth she was always full of life with emotion.

She was never scared of saying what was on her mind and expressing her feelings fully. She reveled against what she thought was unfair and stuck to her word. She cared for others protecting them and putting herself in the line of fire for a friend.

And yet they were all forgotten.

Phantom watched the Titans as they sat at the pizza place. How Cyborg and Beast Boy argued yelling at each other in a lively show of different ideas, feelings, and opinions over something as simple as pizza. He watched Raven sigh in annoyance trying to calm the headache that was soon approaching.

He watched Starfire slurp mustard with a content expression on her face and Robin watching her with a slightly revolted expression. He watched Raven finally yell at Cyborg and Beast Boy to shut up and pick a pizza already. He watched them splutter and then smile sheepishly as they untangled themselves from the small wrestling match they had begun.

He watched Robin sigh and give a suggestion and Starfire smile clapping her hands happily. Then he watched as Beast Boy suddenly shot ketchup at Cyborg as revenge splatting Raven along with his target. He watched them start an all-out food fight making a mess of their table.

And after all the chaos he watched them laugh, and laugh. Forgetting al their troubles and despairs, any problem they might have dissolving into the mess of Ketchup, Mustard, and Mayonnaise. And at the end of it all, he watched Robin reach for a napkin only to brush his hand against Starfire's.

Looking into each other's eyes and blushing pulling away sheepishly and offering the other the damp piece of cloth. Smiling faces, emotions swirling about, laughter. Everything that defined them was right there now.

And as he watched them he made a silent bow not to let _them_ be forgotten. The teenagers so full of life laughing away their troubles as they rode away in their blue white car would not be shadowed by him and his past.

He would not allow them to fade away and become mere facts and evidence of his crime. No, they would live on after death and would be remembered not only as the heroes they played, but as the people they were.

And if it meant for him to have to go back to the pain and the suffering he had endured for so long then so be it.

* * *

><p><strong>I enjoyed righting this chapter. Please review!<strong>


	10. Chapter 9: Fate is cruel

**EpikalStorms I expect a plot developing chapter, if you don't then I shall make my next chapter only 55 words long with no dialogue.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9:<p>

The sky was clouded by a heavy grey gloom created by the clouds looming over the city like a barrier against the rays of the sun. Lightning flashed across the sky followed by the roar of thunder. Rain pelted the roof of the buildings and the streets of Jump City in a formidable storm.

Danny had found shelter at one of the warehouses by the docks and was watching the rain fall with a sort of detached fascination. He hadn't seen rain in so long, being confined to windowless rooms or cells deep underground for such a long time.

The water falling from the sky seemed beautiful and miraculous to him even if he did blush as he realized he was gawking like a new born at such a mundane thing. Still the thick drops fascinated him he watched them fall happily, unaware of the impending doom that was soon to fall upon him.

He took a deep breath and reluctantly moved away from the window knowing that with GIW agents roaming the city it was dangerous to allow himself the luxury of the outdoors even in his human form. He sat in the middle of a clutter of wooden boxes with his arms wrapped around his knees.

Danny's eyes drooped slightly, exhaustion taking over. His stomach growled and he bit his lip hugging his legs tighter to his stomach to pressure the pain away. He lay down in a fetal position with a light sigh. He hadn't eaten since that time at the pizza parlor with the Titans more than a week before and it was starting to affect him.

He couldn't afford to look for food because of all the agents around, and there wasn't anyone he could trust to bring him food. He was well aware of the consequences of those actions, but after that little adventure with Ember he wasn't about to be taking risks any time soon.

His stomach growled again and he groaned lightly.

CREAK…

He froze suddenly. The sound of a door opening bringing him back to attention. He sat up slowly trying to make to least sound possible. The atmosphere was tense and eerily silent. Danny sat like a rabbit, listening for signs of a wolf.

After nothing happened he heaved a great sigh of relief, smiling. He slowly rose wrapping his arms around himself in a nervous gesture. Nothing was wrong, just the wind he told himself as he stepped forward like an unsuspecting dear stepping away from the safety of the forest.

The whirl of an ecto gun told him just how wrong he had been.

* * *

><p>The Teen Titans carefully combed the area near the docks for anything suspicious. Just 15 minutes earlier they had been enjoying an especially unpleasant afternoon as Robin forced them to patrol the city under unforgiving rain.<p>

Needless to say they were glad when they received a call for help from the decks as a fisherman panicked over a disturbance near his boat. So there they were, checking out the warehouse and promptly feeling like parents looking into the closet of their child's room, more to humor their child than to make sure there wasn't a monster hiding in there.

"So what do you think the old man heard? Cause I can't see any signs of well… anything out of the ordinary in here." Cyborg commented as they made their way deeper into the warehouses.

"Probably some cat falling over and knocking something over, I wouldn't be surprised if that's what it was and it caused some kind of domino effect on everything near it, this place is a mess." Robin grumbled as he maneuvered around a pile of junk.

"Agreed friend Robin, it is most unsightly, almost like a greagagardian annual celebration at Greagar the swamp planet." Starfire winced slightly as she flew upward to try to evade the mounds of garbage and hoarded material only to fly into a thick spider web on the ceiling.

"Dude, I don't think even my room is this messy." Beast Boy gagged as he tried to pull his foot free from a sticky puddle vomit colored puddle on the ground.

"And that's saying something." Raven drawled in exasperation as she used her powers to unstick Beast Boy.

"Let's just get this over with so we can go home and take a nice warm bath." Cyborg mumbled with a longing tone to his voice. The other Titans silently agreed with his suggestion, all of them exhausted after a long day of work.

They had fought Doctor Light that morning and although he was one of the weakest villains around he was still one annoying bastard, then Control Freak had somehow gotten out of jail and they had spent all afternoon chasing him around town.

Then when they _finally_ managed to catch him and put him back in jail there was a robbery at the bank which turned out to be the Hive Five back for the fifth time that week. Yes it had been quite a tiring day for the young heroes and they were all hoping to get out of that warehouse with no inconveniences and be able to collapse into bed for a few more hours before it was all repeated in the morning.

But fate, as always, was despicably cruel. It was not to be.

They soon arrived at the last section of the warehouse to find it had definitely not been a cat that had caused the disturbance. The whole section was so trashed it looked more like a war field than anything else.

The junk that had once been there was now destroyed and lay in pieces all over. Blast marks decorated the room with stains of black. But the worst was the blood. There was quite a bit of amount of blood all over the place, along with a strange glowing green liquid.

The Titans stood in shock for a minute before Robin recovered the whites of his mask narrowing.

"Comb the area, whoever did this is probably long gone but someone got hurt and with this amount of blood they probably didn't get far, Titans go." He commanded and with that they split into different sections of the room.

Whoever _they_ were wasn't hard to find. The first thing they found was the body of a middle aged man dressed in a white suit that had been ruined by the splat of that green liquid and blood along with the huge whole in the middle of his chest going right through his body and opening on his back.

The second was that of the familiar cloaked figure that had laughed at them only a few weeks ago. Also the one who had, apparently, just murdered the man on the ground only a few feet away. Robin rose from his spot next to the man with a slightly disgusted look on his face.

He took out a bird-a-rang and a pair of cuffs glaring at the figure. The figure, who he now realized was actually a boy only a few years younger than himself, knelt on the ground, pressing his body against the wall and breathing heavily.

His cloak was now soaked in blood and the green liquid. He appeared oblivious to their presence and simply lay there limply, kneeling in a puddle of blood.

A gun of some sort still clutched in his trembling hands. That was when he noticed the thick cuffs connecting the boy's arms from wrist to elbow. They glowed slightly giving the impression they were not ordinary cuffs.

Robin vaguely wondered if the dead man had been some kind of government agent trying to arrest him just like Robin was now. He silently reassured himself with the presences of his friends, still shocked by the morbid sight.

"Don't move, you are under arrest." Robin stepped forward. Then the boy's head rose for the first time and Robin caught sight of his eerie neon green eyes. They widened slight and the boy tensed, his hands clutching the gun.

Robin stepped back ready to use his weapon, he felt the Titans behind him take on fighting stances. The boy slowly, and rather painfully rose to his feet. He wobbled slightly and leaned against the wall in an effort to stay upright.

The Titans faltered, uncertainty taking over. The boy's body suddenly jerked and he fell back down in a fierce coughing fit. The Titans' stances slackened and they watched in confusion as the boy hacked painfully.

"Hey kid you okay? You don't look so good…" Cyborg's eyes widened and he let the sentence trail off as the boy's head suddenly rose and they saw the green liquid dripping out of his mouth. The boy then forced himself bringing the gun along with him.

That's when they realized just how bad the damage was when the boy's cloak slid open in his efforts to stand. There were knife marks and various scrapes on the boy's scrawny body, stab wounds were visible all along his torso and stomach.

"You should probably stay down that looks really bad." The boy ignored Robin's concerned suggestion and rose to full height, trembling all over. The green liquid, which they now assumed was the boy's blood, poured listlessly from his wounds, dripping down his torso, down his legs and unto the floor.

Despite all this, a bloody smile spread across the boy's face making it clear to all of them that he was quite insane.

"It is never going to end then? It seems so, yes that's right." The boy giggled softly as blood dripped from his bottom lip. The Titans stepped back, thoroughly freaked out. The boy gave an insane cackle making blood pour out of his wounds even faster.

"So quick it seems this tragedy wishes to happen! Yet why can it not understand or at least be patient for once? What shall it be? Them or me? They seem fine, nothing wrong with _them _at all, nothing at all wrong!" They boy spoke in an eerily cheerful voice despite the obvious pain he had to be going through.

"And yet I, my condition is not very promising, and I'm dying anyway so it makes sense that it should be me and not them." He eyed the gun in his hands and then the smile spread wider. It was then that Robin caught on.

"Yes, I believe that will do quite nicely." He gave one last cackle before pointing the gun at his chin.

"NO WAIT!" the whirl of the gun grew louder as the boy pulled the trigger and…

BAM!

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffy! Shall I get telling you whether Danny died or not, or shall I give you a 55 word chapter explaining what the Titans felt at that moment and end it at the same time as this one ended? Only EpikalStorms knows. If she writes me a 4 page plot developing chapter by the end of the week that is.<strong>


	11. Chapter 10: Missed you little badger

**This is really short and really late but it'll have to do.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Danny Phantom**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10:<p>

Danny's body fell back as the weapon fired. His head fell back, his vision filled with pink light. He fell through the air, feeling weight less. He landed into strong arms and looked up, his eyes widening as he saw the familiar black hair arranged into horns and the vampire fangs.

Red eyes watched him with panicked worry and Danny gave Vlad a bloody smirk, coughing a bit of green ectoplasm.

"Cheese… head… Just in… time." Vlad gave a hysteric, disbelieving laugh as he cradled the boy in his arms.

"You're bleeding to death and the first thing you do when you see me is insult me, you really haven't changed at all Daniel." He leaned in and pressed his forehead to the other's and Danny felt wet tears stream down Vlad's eyes and onto his face.

"… Vlad?" He asked uncertainly. Vlad lifted his head and stared at him fondly putting a hand on the younger halfa's cheek and caressing it with his thumb gently.

"I missed you little badger." Vlad gave him a smile and carefully laid him down on the ground. This was bad, very bad. Daniel had lost a large amount of blood and it didn't seem to be clogging and a group incompetent teenager was the only help he would be getting in this situation.

Of course he could count on them, their hero complexes would never allow them to leave Daniel unattended. The problem would be getting Daniel out before the GIW could get ahold of him. He'd have to contact the asylum where Daniel had been staying at to keep him safe.

He would somehow have to keep the Titans from doing anything stupid while requesting their help. He sighed, was he condemned to having to deal with juvenile imbeciles with hero complexes? He felt a tap on his shoulder and he snapped back wearily glaring at the masked boy frowning down at him.

"Sir who are you? Do you know this boy?" Vlad had to restrain the urge to roll his eyes. Of course he knew him; why else would he be here holding the boy in his arms in an almost embarrassingly protective manner that he would later blame on a father's concern for his child.

"My name is Vladimir Plasmious; and yes I do indeed know this child." Vlad answered wearily, unused to having to look up to those he spoke to seeing as he was usually the one in power and in control. Not this time though, he might have to resort to boot licking to get himself into a comfortable position in this situation.

"What is your relationship with him exactly?" The boy, Robin asked with raised eyebrow. Vlad held back an irritated retort. Could this boy not see that Daniel was bleeding half to death? As for the question Vlad was tempted to say he was Daniel's father but he knew Daniel would not approve and imposing himself on the boy would likely strain their relationship.

"I'm his guardian; not that I wouldn't be willing to chat all day but I would appreciate it enormously if you could perhaps give him Medical assistance?" Robin's eyes widened and he nodded motioned for the cyborg young man to step forward. Vlad sighed slightly and leaned back as Daniel was examined.

Somehow he would get him out of this mess, and when he did he would do his best to right his wrongs.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said, short. Review please.<strong>


	12. Chapter 11: Apathetic

**Hello... I'm really sorry this took me so long to write but I was having some writer's block issues. I resolved them and I'm back. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11:<p>

To be honest, Danny wasn't really surprised when he was woken by the insistent and annoying, yet familiar, beeping of a heart monitor and the throbbing discomfort of an IV buried in his arm. It wasn't the first time he'd come back to the land of the living in a hospital after being severely wounded.

It was almost soothing really, to be warm and completely calm because as long as he was there he would be treated with a gentler hand. Even at the GIW if he was ever hospitalized he was treated differently. Though the nurses were all trained agents ready to use force on him if he tried to escape.

Danny smiled slightly remembering the brisk, white clad nurses that looked more like soldiers than the normal gentle caretakers at regular hospitals. He vaguely remembered the first time he'd been put into their care. He had been heavily drugged at the time, but he remembered feeling their firm, yet strangely soothing touches on him.

At first they had been nervous, ready with huge ectoguns to blast him down should he become violent. They really shouldn't have bothered, Danny smiled bitterly. At the time he had been completely unresponsive, practically catatonic. He hadn't even been aware of his captivity. The grief of losing everything had left him blind, mute, and deaf.

After a time he had come back to awareness, looking around to find that the nightmare was real; his family, his friends were dead, his life was no longer his own, and the GIW knew about his halfa status and nothing he did would make a difference. So, he did nothing. He became meek and dead-eyed, limp and apathetic to everything they did.

It hadn't been as horrible as he had originally thought it would be. Despite how incompetent and evil they had seemed to him before, the GIW took care of its subjects. They were never unnecessarily cruel in their experiments and any pain he had experienced in their hands had been quickly numbed by sedatives and pain killers.

To them he was a precious specimen that they had to take care of and study. For a very long time he was treated like a dangerous animal, caged, chained down and always guarded and regularly pacified by drugs. He hadn't really cared and hadn't fought them nearly as much as they thought he would.

Soon, the scientists began to interact with him. At first he had been terrified. He had often cowered against the far corner, shuddering in fear and weakly struggling against the white coat that had drawn the short straw and had to obtain a sample of something from his body.

That was around the time he had somehow obtained the cloak, his ectoplasm reacting to the desperate need to hide. Unfortunately this had led to even more visits and more tests that eventually led to evidence supporting the theory of ectoplasm reacting to the specimen's emotions.

After a while Danny had gotten used to being visited and observed. Those scientists were the reason why he wasn't consumed with hatred towards humanity. They were just people. They had lives of their own, people they loved. It was true that it was their fault he was locked up, but it wasn't without reason or out of a cruel desire to make him suffer.

They just didn't understand that he understood and felt just as well as they did. In the end he couldn't really hate them as he had before because he knew them and he could see that their intention was never to cause him pain, just to study and contain.

Danny sighed contently but then hissed in pain when the movements made his skin pull against stitches. Of course, the GIW's field agents were a completely different case. Danny scowled up at the ceiling. Sadistic bastards, every last one of them. Honestly sometimes he wondered if that was a requirement for them.

"Daniel?" Danny flinched violently as an unfamiliar hand landed on his shoulder, and then cried out as his stitches pulled alarmingly. Then he stilled rather than thrashing around and causing himself more pain.

Once the pain faded to a dull throb, Danny turned his head towards the source of his pain and scowled irritably. The older halfa raised an eyebrow, half amused half concerned.

"Are you done?" Vlad drawled playfully. Danny glared at him and rolled his eyes. Vlad nodded reaching to the side and dragging a wheeled chair towards him then sitting down with a quiet sigh.

"You've made a fine mess of yourself little badger." Danny smirked mischievously at the older halfa then blinked and frowned, slightly tilting his head, and squinting as if he thought something was wrong with his vision.

Vlad frowned in confusion, "Daniel? What's wron-umgh!?" Danny's frown deepened as he squeezed the older halfa's face in his hand puzzled by the wrinkled, grey and spotty texture of the skin on his former archenemy's face.

Vlad growled and grabbed the youth's frail wrist and roughly yanked his face away from Danny's grasp, "What do you think you are you doing Daniel?" Danny blinked, completely unaffected by his embarrassing actions and seemingly unperturbed by the older halfa's tight grip on his wrist.

"Why are you so wrinkly?" after a moment the younger halfa tilted his head, confused. For half a second Vlad could only stare. Then he broke into an amused smile and raised an eyebrow at the boy's antics.

Chuckling he released the boy's wrist, "I would have thought that to be obvious little badger, it _has_ been ten years since we last saw each other remember?" He really should have expected this, he thought sadly as he eyed the young man lying on the hospital bed.

Skulker had said the boy had changed, he simply hadn't expected the change to be so radical. The fact that the boy had not lashed out the second he laid eyes on him when he awoke should have been warning enough that not everything remained as it once had been.

Daniel's eyes widened slightly in realization before he smiled nodding eagerly, "Uh huh! I remember I just didn't think you would look so… old. I mean it's only been ten years I didn't expect you to look so much like a raisin just yet."

Vlad bristled slightly but forced a grin, reminding himself that Daniel was extremely ill, and was not to be held responsible for his actions or words. So instead of retaliating as he would have done had it been anyone else, he turned and picked up the glass of cold water he had prepared.

Catching sight of the cool beverage Danny carefully sat up, wincing slightly when his stiches pulled but otherwise unaffected. Wordlessly he took it from the older halfa's hands and downed it in one go, sighing in contentment.

This was… nice. Sitting here in silence… it was peaceful. It wasn't going to last though, it never did. Even now he could see Vlad squirming with unease. This was the calm before the storm. One hell of a storm if he was where he thought he was.

Pushing down his uneasiness Danny turned to the older halfa who was doing his best to avoid looking into the long glass mirror on the other side of the room. The halfa smiled wryly. Of course the little bird would be watching.

"So… what have you been up to these last few years?" Vlad jerked slightly, surprised by the soft spoken tone he'd used. Danny smiled at him serenely, tilting his head to the side in a bemused gesture.

The older halfa quickly recovered, clearing his throat and straightening his back, "Oh nothing much really. Certainly Skulker informed you of my resent public status, if you hadn't heard about it already."

Danny nodded, but narrowed his eyes in suspicion, "You haven't been living in that little shack in the woods in Wisconsin have you?"

Vlad snorted, "No, but it's hardly a "little shack in the woods" as you so casually put it. I actually sold that property after that little… incident with your mother." To his credit, Danny didn't even flinch at such a blatant reminder of the happy past; instead he frowned in distaste then raised an eyebrow.

"Little incident? It was hardly a "little incident" as you so casually put it, you creepy old fruitloop," At this Vlad bristled his eyes shining just a _little_ too brightly to be natural and Danny smirked before continuing, "But I digress. Anyway how have things been going for you and the Ghost Zone lately?"

Vlad raised a questioning eyebrow, and Danny laughed knowing very well what the older halfa thought he was going to ask.

"I'm not into that anymore Vlad, I'm done with that stupid town," Carefully Danny turned over and carefully swung his legs so that the hung off the edge of the bed. Vlad frowned, disapproving but didn't comment on it.

Instead he crossed his arms, "Oh really? I find that hard to believe considering all the trouble you went through to make Amity ghost free," He leaned scrutinizing him, and Danny smiled indulgently.

"I asked you about the ghost zone, not Amity. I have no interest it's safety anymore, or any other's safety," He smiled darkly at the mirror, making it very clear he knew he was being watched before turning back to the older halfa, "I'm simply asking to see if it would be safe for me to take up residence in the Ghost zone."

* * *

><p>… <strong>I'm really sorry for the slow update? I'm really bad at dialogue; I can't get it to flow which is what kills of my inspiration in the first place. So please bear with me.<strong>


End file.
